Talk:Sophie and Fitz/@comment-43347423-20191226164233/@comment-43305835-20191226184807
^ I think (for me, at least), the "perfect-ness" was only in the beginning. In the first few books, Fitz hardly had any flaws, and his only "flaw" was his "anger issues." The quotes are there because, of course, not of this is true, flaws are necessary, and what happened in Exile is hardly enough to call "anger issues," but it was the only bad side we'd ever seen of Fitz, and it was pretty one-dimensional. He got angry, Sophie was sad, he apologized, all was right. This didn't bug me much. Sure, I wished he had more flaws, so he could actually get some character development, but I just... didn't care about him? That sounds mean, but I was just... indifferent. Around Lodestar, when he started being really mean to Keefe, I understood why and I didn't blame him at all (or, at least tooo much). His best friend betrayed him, of course he was mad! He had a right to be! But what really bugged me was that no one tried to tell him he was wrong and should give Keefe a chance. Sophie tried once, but she gave up after that, and even in the later books, like Flashback, every time Fitz said something terrible out of anger (to his parents or about them, to Alvar, etc.), no one corrected him! He was out of line, but everyone just let it happen! On one hand, I was glad to see actual flaws, but on the other, this was just counter-productive! He has flaws, but no one cares or even seems to acknowledge them! How is he supposed to grow as a character if his family refuses to correct him? If they had stopped him earlier on, I don't think Alvar would have gone with the Neverseen again. By taunting Alvar, over and over and over, Fitz basically made Alvar go back on his promise. Why would anyone want to be with a family who had no faith in him? When he was expected ''to be evil and no one thought he could be anyone else or cared enough to speak up, why would he want to even try to prove them wrong? And when he tried to kill Alvar, Fitz ''completely crossed the line, and yet, everyone just stood by and watched! Sophie briefly tried to stop him, but it felt so half-hearted, and it was almost like... no one cared enough about Fitz to save him from that guilt and regret he would have felt if he had killed Alvar. Yes, Sophie tried, but it was so meek, she didn't yell at him or tell him how crazy he was being, she was just kind of like, "Oh. Don't do that... Please?" WHAT?! WHAT ARE YOU THINKING?!?!?I ''And I think ''that's the reason I hated Fitz's character. It's not his fault at all! It's how others behave around him, it's almost like they're scared! Everyone has flaws, and everyone has to show them from time to time, but without someone to help Fitz work though them... His family's obviously trying to shelter him, but just giving him the stern talking-to's he deserves would be SO much better for him than trying to protect his feelings. I recently realized this, and I think it's the reason that a lot of people hate Fitz. It's also what I REALLY liked about Legacy: Sophie was FINALLY stern with him and let him know that whe just WOULDN'T tell him who her mom was, and I think Fitz really needed that. It's not him who's perfect; it's his family that tries to make his environment seem perfect. I guess that has to do with the Vacker legacy- they're not NEARLY as perfect as they try to seem. I'm not sure why I wrote this, since it's so irrelavent to the original comment and no one's gonna read it, but these are just my thoughts on why Fitz is more hated on because of his flaws/lack of flaws than any other character.